kirby_polskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kirby
ARTYKUŁ NIE ZOSTAŁ JESZCZE UKOŃCZONY. ZAPRASZAMY PÓŹNIEJ A ARTYKUŁ ZOSTANIE JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ ZREDAGOWANY. ''Kirby ''to tytułowy bohater serii anime oraz gier wydawanych przez przedsiębiorstwo Nintendo. Jego przygody są tworzone nieprzerwanie od dwóch dekad, a w międzyczasie wydano aż 30 tytułów pod jego imieniem. Większość z nich opracowano lub opublikowano przez studio HAL Laboratory Inc. Kirby występował w swoim własnym serialu anime, wie lu publikacjach mangi, komiksach, a nawet edukacyjnym filmie z udziałem Mario. Seria Kirby jest sprzedawana przez Nintendo, chociaż większość jej produktów jest wydawana tylko w Japonii. Mieszka on w domu w kształcie kopuły w Dream Land, na planecie Popstar. Jego przygody często wykraczają do krainy snów oraz innych planet i galaktyk. Często ratuje on swoją krainę a nawet wszechświat. Koncepcja i imię Kirby oraz plan na niego zainicjował Masahiro Sakurai, projektant gier video oraz późniejszy pracownik HAL Laboratory przy tworzeniu na konsolę Nintendo Game Boy. Na początku nawet sama postać różowego stwora miała być krasnoludkiem i odgrywać mało znaczącą rolę w grze „Twinkle Popo” (テ ィ ン ク ル ・ ポ ポ, czytaj Tinkuru Popo). Sakurai polubił jednak małą istotę i stworzył pierwszą grę której bohaterem stał się własnie wcześniej przeciętny krasnoludek. Plany na grę diametralnie się zmieniły, a nowy protagonista dopiero po pewnym czasie został mianowany z imienia Popopo na Kirby. Nazwa gry została zmieniona na 星 の カ ー ビ ィ (Hoshi no Kābī), co oznacza „Kirby of the Stars” w Japonii, i stała się znana w Ameryce Północnej i większości świata jako „Kirby's Dream Land". Wcześniejsze imię bohatera znalazło się jednak w grze „Kirby Mass Atack" ponieważ znajdują się tam wyspy Popopo. Nie wiadomo jak Kirby otrzymał imię.Sam jego autor nie pamięta okoliczności w jakich je wykreował. Fani serii mają jednak dwie teorie. Jedna głosi, że jego nazewnictwo wzięło się od nazwy firmy produkującej odkurzacze, czyli przedsiębiorstwa Kirby. Może być ona poprawna, gdyż Kirby posiada umiejętność wdychania różnych przedmiotów z bardzą dużą siłą. Druga mówi, iż imię wzięło się od nazwiska radcy prawnego firmy Nintendo Johna Kirby'ego z kancelarii Latham & Watkins LLP, który bronił Nintendo w sprawie założonej przez wytwórnię filmową Universal w związku z podobieństwem Donkey Konga do King Konga. Dyrektor do spraw rozrywki i analizy w przedsiębiorstwie Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto twierdzi że jego imię faktycznie zostało wybrane z listy częściowo z drugiego powodu, jednak nie znalazło się tam przez mecenasa Kirby'ego. Kolor Według planów „ojca" Kirby'ego, miał on od początku przybrać różową barwę. Sprzeczało się to z oczekiwaniami Shigeru Miyamoto, szefa działu analizy i rozwoju rozrywki w Nintendo, według którego protagonista miał być żółty. Zanim japońskie Nintendo zdecydowało się na różowy kolor według pomysłu Sakurai, gra została przeniesiona do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie amerykańska filia japońskiego giganta miała pewne wątpliwości co do koloru Kirby'ego. Skończyli na kolorze białym, opierając go na wyglądzie jego duszka na szarym ekranie Game Boy. Jednak pomysł Miyamoto nie zostały zignorowane, gdyż drugi gracz zawsze podłączając się do gry otrzymuje domyślnie kolor żółty swojego bohatera. Głos Głosu Kirby we wszystkich grach oraz anime i serialu Super Smash Bros użycza japońska aktorka dubbingowa Makiko Ohomoto. Jej głos został jedynie zmieniony w anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya! gdzie ze względu na zmiany imion innych postaci dubbingu użyczyła Amy Birnbaum. Ohmoto uważa, że praca nad głosem Kirby'ego oraz z jego zespołami dźwiękowymi to wspaniałe doświadczenie w jej życiu. Film edukacyjny z udziałem Kirby'ego i Mario, zatytułowany Mario Kirby Masterpiece jest również wyjątkową pozycją z uwagi że głosu różowej istoty użyczyła tym razem w całości Mayumi Tanaka. Postać Kirby to różowy, mały, kulisty stwór z dwoma krótki ramionami oraz czerwonymi stopami. Jego oczy są owalne z czarnymi źrenicami i lekkim odcieniem niebieskiego u dołu, który został później rozjaśniony w grze Kirby Super Star. Rumieniec Kirby'ego pojawił się dopiero w drugiej grze Kirby's Adventure. Jego ciało jest bardzo elastyczne oraz posiada możliwości spłaszczania i rozszerzania się. Oficjalnie ma 20 centymetrów (8 cali), ale w grze Super Smash Bros przedstawiają jego wzrost jako około trzech stóp w porównaniu z innymi postaciami, a w porównaniu z Adeleine, człowiekiem z serii Kirby, jest około połowy jej wielkości. Nie wiadomo konkretnie ile waży, jednak w niektórych epizodach anime i serialu można wywnioskować że jest wystarczająco lekki, aby można go było łatwo nosić. Kirby nie ma żadnych zębów ani szkieletu. To ostatnie zostało potwierdzone w odcinku anime „Dental Dilemma", w którym Hardy nie mógł znaleźć zębów Kirby do wyczyszczenia. Z biegiem lat jego wygląd subtelnie się zmienił, jego ramiona i ciało stały się bardziej zaokrąglone, a rysy twarzy bardziej wyraźne. Jeśli chodzi o przedstawienie go na grafice lub niektórych dzieł sztuki, istnieje zjawisko nazywane „Wściekłym Kirbym" (ang. „Angry Kirby Look"). Nazwa pochodzi od działań amerykańskiego oddziału Nintendo, gdzie z niewyjaśnionych powodów Amerykanie przedstawili oczy Kirby'ego jako ostrzejsze i groźne, niż te w oryginale. Istnieje możliwość że wynika to z przypisywanych różnic kulturowych i napiętej atmosferze w tamtym czasie. Efektem tych działań było nieprawidłowe przedstawienie protagonisty jako złej i groźnej postaci. Jednak nawet japoński boxart dla gier Kirby: Triple Deluxe, a także Kirby: Planet Robobot przedstawia głównego bohatera jako złą postać. Wiek i płeć Wiek Kirby'ego nie jest bezpośrednio podany, jednak w anime zachowuje się on jak małe dziecko, a jego rówieśnicy Tiff i Tuff czasami nazywają go „dzieckiem". W japońskim dubbingu Meta Knight sugeruje w trakcie rozmowy z Tiff, że Kirby urodził się o 200 lat za wcześnie. Wraz z jego wysokim głosem i „językiem poyo” można stwierdzić, że Kirby jest dość młody.